


Zombie days

by Vividrops



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividrops/pseuds/Vividrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS INCOMPLETE AND WILL LIKELY STAY THIS WAY</p><p>This is an AU fic for the anime series ookiku furikabutte in which most of the boys never knew each other previously to the events on this fic. It’s a story of how they became friends, survived a zombie apocalypse, played together, and began to understand love. Will contain slow build shonen-ai, yaoi, a lot of bonding and sweet stuff, but it will also be sad.</p><p>If you liked this story and want me to continue....please review!</p><p>NONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS WILL DIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers

Before reading, know this:  
\- I’m not from an English speaking country. Please help me correct idiomatic expressions and grammar.  
\- This is an AU fic for the anime series ookiku furikabutte in which most of the boys never knew each other previously to the events on this fic. It’s a story of how they became friends, survived a zombie apocalypse, played together, and began to understand love.  
Chapter one – Brothers  
\- 4 months after infection -

\- Mihoshi school – main entrance - 

The usual quietness outside the walls was interrupted by a raven haired boy, screaming with a loud voice.  
“Let us in! You can’t leave us to die in this God forsaken place!” – The boy had a very harsh expression, despite his young age.  
“No outsiders, and no exceptions!” – Said a voice from the inside the door.  
“Please, I have a little kid with me! We need food and someplace to stay! I’ll work and help with anything!”  
“We have already too many people to feed inside. If you don’t even have supplies to trade then scram!”  
“Open this door! Please! Please!” – He kept on knocking as hard as he could.  
“Scram or I’ll call the guards! Damn kids!”  
Realizing the discussion was going nowhere, the boy kicked the door in frustration!  
“Rot in hell!” – He yelled, just before running away as fast as he could, afraid of getting shot.  
He only needed to run a few meters, for nobody seemed to be coming after him. He didn’t really noticed, but someone was still watching him, even after the guards had already gone back to their assignments. A smaller, timid figure watched him go up a hill, and then turn around a corner from a window inside the school building.  
The dark haired boy’s name was Abe Takaya. With the sun about to set, he was already out of time to scavenge for food any longer. He walked slowly back to a big truck that was parked on the road, stopped and knocked on the door.  
“What’s the password?” – Said a child’s voice from within.  
“June 29th ”. – Takaya answered.  
“Ni-chan! Welcome back.” – Inside the truck was a little boy, also dark haired. He was his little brother.  
“I’m back.”- Takaya closed the door, sitting down and letting out a big sigh.  
“Any luck finding food? Maybe the people in the school-”  
“They’re not going to help us.” – Takaya answered shortly. “Shun, pack your things, we’ll have to move tomorrow.”  
“Aaww.. I thought that we would definitely have food by now!” – Shun complained.  
“Here.” – Takaya tossed a small package into the smaller boy’s lap.  
“The last one…” – The kid ogled the package with hunger in his face. He realized however that his older brother could not stop staring at the package either. It contained a single cookie.  
“I…I don’t want it!” He tossed the cookie aside.  
“You ungrateful bastard! How dare you…after all I’ve...!!!” – Takaya yelled, grabbing Shun by his shirt collar. Being this close, he could hear both his and Shun’s stomach growling.  
“You can’t…make me…! Stupid!” Shun started punching his brother’s back, his voice filled with anger. Takaya shoved Shun’s smaller body on the floor, trying to grab hold of his wrists.  
“Eat the fucking cookie!”  
“No!”  
They both stopped in less than five minutes. They really were too weak, tired and miserable to fight. Each one crawled to one side of the empty truck without saying a word. About two minutes later, Shun took the cookie from the floor, and split it in in half.  
“We promised dad…we promised...that we would take care of each other…” – Shun’s low voice tone echoed through the silence of their hiding place.  
The older boy tried his best not to look too pathetic. He took his half of the cookie and sat beside Shun.  
“I’m sorry, ni-chan. For fighting.”  
“Nah, it’s nothing.” - Takaya felt really proud of his younger brother. - “Let’s eat it slowly, right?”  
“Yeah!” – Both brothers took a small bite, the taste of chocolate and the crunchy noise was really delicious.  
“Hmmm~!” – They both squirmed in excitement.  
After that, Shun started drawing on the truck’s inside wall, and Takaya wrote on his logbook everything he had learned in that day. Has night grew darker and the streets became full of terrifying noises coming from the monsters, his little brother quickly drifted into sleep, leaning on Takaya’s shoulder. The older sibling however, couldn’t really sleep, despite the fact that he was really tired and really hungry, and sleeping was one of the best things to do to forget about this. He had gone through so much these past months, he didn’t even remembered what it was like being a normal teenager. But he tried to shove off those dreadful memories has if they were never real, but shades of darkness on a nightmare.  
The noise outside sinked deeply into is head, and would not let him forget. He couldn’t find a solution to the practical problems they were facing either. He made lots of plans, all of which he knew he couldn’t be exactly sure would work. But at least he had his own studborness. He held Shun closer and made a silent promise to him:  
“We’ll survive, no matter what.”

Chapter end –

Author’s comment:  
I hope you enjoy this when reading. I’ve been really hooked by the idea of a zombie apocalypse AU because I’m hooked on zombie series and games such as the walking dead, and had several plot bunnies on my head, so I decided to write them.  
Please note that i love all the characters very much and I would be terribly sad if they all became inhumane, broken survivors, so I’ll try my best to keep them all as sane as possible. But at the same time, this is a harsh world so this fic will be sad to some extent. But I’ll add lots of comforting later, so don’t stop reading!

If you liked the story or the concept then please review! It means the world to me.


	2. A ghost

Takaya woke up feeling a little weaker than the day before. He woke his little brother and told him to pack his things. They did not have much, because they needed to be able to fit it all on their backpacks, with the exception of their bikes.  
The older brother had a good look outside before leaving. He was smart, observant, and he had discovered most of the monsters would be more active at night, because their eyelids fell off quickly and it made them sensible to sunlight, not to mention the fact their rotting bodies rottened even faster in the hot sun. So, leaving in the morning was the best choice, hoping that they would have found someplace safe to stay by the time the sun had set. Of course, there were still plenty of monsters hiding in the shadows, and some were bold enough to be roaming about even during the day. They seemed invulnerable and never slept. Hitting their bodies would not stop them, so he always aimed for the head. It would have been easier to fend them off if they had a gun, but they were just kids. So, Takaya’s old baseball bat (useless for baseball now) and a metal bar he’d found among the ruins of Saitama did the job.  
When they were leaving, his brother looked towards the school one last time. After a few moments a flash of golden brown hair surprised him. He screamed and covered his mouth quickly:  
“Ni-chan…a ghost!”  
“Be quiet. There’s no such thing.” – Takaya looked towards the school building’s window, noticing a small, scrawny dirty blonde haired boy, who looked just as startled as his little brother. Realizing he had been saw, said boy hid beneath the window. Timidly he peeked into it, like he wanted to say something.  
“So…you’re living inside the school, huh?” Takaya asked, spite building up on his face as he took a small rock from the ground. – “Then you can go to hell! – He threw the stone at the boy, but it hit the wall instead. The kid let out a panicked scream and bolted away as if he had been struck by lightning. - “Tch. What an ass. Let’s go.”  
The two brothers followed swiftly but with caution thought the destroyed city, walking with their bikes along (to avoid making too much noise). They were not the only survivors out there. Takaya had seen others before, but he did not trust them, watching them from afar instead of trying to make contact. They were usually in suffering and mentally unstable or sometimes just plain evil. They hadn’t found other teens or children so far, only adults. Children like Shun would be the first victims to these people, and Takaya had promised their mom and dad he’d look after him.  
Takaya still remembered that horrible night four months ago, when his house was attacked. His father was killed trying to protect his family, while the mother and her sons where hiding upstairs. He wanted to help his father, but he couldn’t disobey him after he got yelled at. So he stood in the bedroom petrified, muffling his brother’s crying with his arms while his mother held them both tightly. The horrifying sounds of the creatures creeping and scratching at their door where unbearable. Before he could realize, his mother had opened the window, placing her youngest son on the neighbor’s porch. She told his to jump there as well, and followed soon after. The managed to go down the stairs into the street, but it was already full of those things. They hid underneath a car, but somehow his mother knew they’d be found out, so she runned as fast and away from the car as she could, drawing all the monsters’ attention. She never came back.  
It was just him and Shun now, and he knew Shun needed him to survive. Takaya had made his personal mission to survive along with his younger brother, so as if to honor his mother and father. He did not think of himself as a child anymore. He was a man with someone to protect, and so he shunned away all vulnerable feelings like they were never there. He didn’t even allowed himself to cry, telling himself that there were no time to feel sad. Surviving was all about taking chances and being always prepared, after all.  
He became more than a little bit upset, though, when he realized they were too many monsters on the streets, despite the hour. He and Shun could sneak past a few of them, but soon they had to fight. The number of creatures increased greatly, making it hard for them to even make it to their truck. They both pulled the door down so quickly it made a loud sound, but they were smart and swift enough to shove the bikes inside while jumping in at the same time. The monsters were crawling outside, but they were safe for now.  
An hour went by, and Takaya opened the truck’s back door just a little bit. He saw a horde of monsters roaming, seeming to be heading somewhere. This was very bad. If the brothers would not be able to move to a different area, they’d starve. Maybe he had made a bad decision by choosing to go west. But now it was too late. He realized that the main group of zombies was on one side of the street, and that there was someone watching them from the school. There he was again, the blonde boy. He shivered in terror when Takaya looked at him with piercing eyes, hiding beneath the window once more. In a moment, however, the little ghost had gotten up on his feet, holding what it seemed to be a sports bag on his hands. Without saying anything, he dropped it, giving Takaya one last shy look before darting away again. Takaya quickly got out of the truck, being as careful as possible not to open the door more than he needed to.  
“Ni-chan, come back!” – Shun whispered.  
“Shut up, I’ll just have to check on something.”- he whispered back  
“Ni-chan!” – he complained.  
“I WILL be back!” – And with that, he closed the door, leaving his younger brother very worried. He came back a few minutes later with the sports bag in hands.  
“What’s that?” – Shun asked, looking curious and excited.  
“I don’t know, that weird kid dropped it” – He opened the zipper and found supplies inside. - “Woah!” – None of the brothers could contain their excitement now. It was canned food and a knife. There was also two bottles of water inside. Suddenly all of their hopes had been born anew. Takaya thought for a second that maybe they shouldn’t eat it without checking it first, but little Shun was so hungry he dug in instantly, earning a scold from his brother. Takaya joined him soon afterwards, and they both felt so happy after a proper meal that they actually managed to sleep well for a couple of hours.

Mihoshi school – Teacher’s lounge  
“Ren! Where have you been?” – A blonde, short haired lady was holding her son’s face, a worried frown on her face. - “Please son, don’t wander off on your own. You know how it worries me.”  
“I’m sorry, mom”. – The dirty blonde boy answered.  
“The meeting is about to start, we’re almost late! Clean yourself, honey”.  
“Yes, mom” – the boy said. He followed into the restrooms to clean his face and hands on a washbasin that was placed on a table. Shortly after, he went to sit next to his mother among the others, shrinking on the chair, pretending not to exist as several people looked down on him.  
There were adults talking nervously at the meeting. Things were not looking good on Mihoshi school. It had been four months since all of them where living there and they were running short on supplies. Some of the men complained loudly on how their leader was distributing rations, but the overall tension was driving everyone crazy:  
“Maybe we’ll need to cut rations from now on? Oh, we already have so little!”  
“What about the people outside! We need to find some more guns I tell ya! Because someone may come here and kill us all!”  
“People? What about those things!? Did you see how many of those were creeping behind our walls today?”  
“I don’t want to be bitten!”  
“We can all starve before that happens! The most important thing is food!”  
“Silence.” – Everyone stopped their endless talking when a stern looking old man came, sitting on a chair in the center of the room. “We can overcome these difficulties. The horde will dissipate within two days at maximum. Then, we’ll just send more scouts outside.”  
“The problem isn’t just that we’re running out of it! Someone took more than they’re supposed to! This morning Katsu-san told me some food has been stolen from the pantry!” – Someone yelled, and Ren shivered in his seat. Everyone gasped in surprise, and more anger build up on their faces.  
“Besides…all the adults are already scouting.” – A young woman pointed out.  
“We can send some of the boys out too. They’re old enough. Hatake, Oda and Kanou can go.”  
“If it’s that important then why don’t you send you own grandson, huh? He’s as old as the other boys!” – A chorus of angry voices started to complain even more, and Ren felt like he could just die at that very moment. His mother held his hand beneath the table, but she was also shaking.  
“That’s enough! I won’t be hearing any more of this. Did you forget how I opened the gates of my school for you all when you needed the most? If someone feels my decisions are poor them that person can try to live out there.” – That silenced most of the adults, and the meeting was quickly ended.  
Ren went straight to his bed (just a matress on the floor, but it was his new bed anyway) lost in his toughts, holding his knees close to his face, coiled up like a baby. He knew everyone in Mihoshi hated him. He knew the fact he’d given food to the brothers living outside the school would make everyone mad. More than that, if they’ve ever found out, he would be dead for sure. Ren was always trying his best not to be a burden for everyone, but that was how he felt.  
He would try so hard not to disobey any adults, and kept himself out of everyone’s way. But for some reason he’d felt very bad for those two boys living outside. The way the older brother had looked at him. His piercing eyes made him shake even by memory. He seemed so fearless. Something Ren could never be. He was always scared of everything. He was safer than most people, shielded away by wide walls and groups of guards, but he still trembled at the mere sight of a monster, even if it was only through the window of the second floor. No, he would never survive outside. It chocked him to know another boy, maybe the same age as him, was fighting the whole world to protect his little brother. He felt so sorry for them; they were all alone in a world where no one would could in their time of need. He just couldn’t let that boy go hungry…he just couldn’t let him die…But he knew none of the adults or kids in the school would understand.  
Suddenly, he heard the door open, and saw his grandfather enter. He looked less than pleased.  
“Those people just get more ungrateful by the day”. – He spitted. “I want to see my grandson”.  
Ren’s mother replied: “He’s…he’s already in bed. I’m sorry.”  
“I know you’re awake.” – He spoke in a harsh tone, looking at the boy who curled up even more in his matress. – “Ren, you’ve been walking around by yourself on the corridors again. After all I’ve done for you and your mother, even after my son died and I had no obligation to care for you both, you still give me trouble.” – He made no efforts to hide what he just said from Ren’s mother, who left the room and closed the door, looking very distressed.  
Ren muffled a sniff in his bed.  
“I do these things because we are from the same family. But even I can’t help you if you disappear by yourself and keep isolating from everyone else. Soon, they’ll think you’re plotting against them. Do you understand what I mean?”  
Ren didn’t reply, bitting his bottom lip nervously, tears flowing down his face.  
His grandfather left a package on top of a desk. “This is your food for the next three days.”  
Ren wasn’t planning on getting any food, because he’d already given away his share. He felt like replying something like “I’m not hungry”, but it never came. Before leaving the room, Ren’s grandfather looked at him one last time:  
“I need to understand that life isn’t easy. You can’t do whatever you please, especially in a world like this. People are scared and the least of worries can turn us all into monsters. Please take my rules seriously. I don’t care that you hate me, as long as you are safe.”  
Ren didn’t touch his food, like he’d planned he wouldn’t. He stayed completely still for several minutes, trying to calm himself down. He reached out in his coat pocket for his baseball. He used to love playing baseball. Even after the infection, he took his old baseball with him, as he would always do whenever he had to slept out of his parents’ house, because it made him feel calm. His mind panicked, however, as he found out it wasn’t there.  
Oh no. Where could it be?! He suddenly needed his old baseball more than anything. He rampaged thought all of his stuff only to find out he had not just happened to put it somewhere else. He spazzed thought the entire room, cold sweat and tears falling abundantly from his face. And then he stood frozen on the floor. It probably had fallen from his pocket. He remembered last seeing it when he snuck inside the pantry. Now fearing for his own life, he grabbed most of his stuff and put on his backpack, opening the window’s lock and preparing to jump but he was too scared to actually do it.  
He heard a loud knocking from the door, and he heard his mother sounding more worried than usual outside it. He tried counting to three. One…two…and he was dragged outside by the guards.  
“We found the traitor!” Someone yelled. Everyone was looking at him. Ren was paralyzed, unable to muster even the slightest reaction. His knees gave out and he sat on the floor, crying. Some people looked at him like they wanted him dead, and some looked nervous, almost pitiful of him.  
“What are you doing?! Leave him alone, he’s just a boy!” – Ren’s mother runned towards him, holding him close.  
“We’ve found this in the pantry! Isn’t that yours, Ren!” – An old baseball was trow at the boy’s feet. He grabbed it quickly, squeezing it tightly and shoving it inside his pocket.  
“Ren, honey, listen. Tell them the truth. Did you do this?”.  
He nodded, shakingly.  
“Then he’s as good as dead to me!”  
“What is the meaning of this?” Ren’s grandfather came trought the door, and a lot of people started making demands that he punished the so called traitor accordingly.  
“We can’t kill a boy, what does that make us?” – A woman said.  
“He stole our food! Even tough he KNEW we we’re running short on supplies!” – Another man replied.  
“This type of behavior can’t be tolerated” – An older man stated.  
“We should throw him out!” – Another voice said.  
“You can’t do this to my son! He never meant any harm, can’t you see he’s only a child?” – Ren’s mom was yelling nervously at the angry crowd now.  
“You can’t protect your momma’s boy this time Mrs. Mihashi!” - “ Yeah, he’s a traitor!”  
“P-P-lease” Ren stuttered. “I’ll l-leave, j-just leave mom alone!”  
“Shut up you!”  
“Don’t talk like that to my son!”  
“Stop acting like fools!” – Ren’s grandfather hopelessly pleaded.  
A guard lost his temper and pointed a gun towards Ren. He said “I’m ending this right now. Leave or die.”  
Mrs. Mihashi had had enough. She’d never thought all the people she was leaving with could actually go as low as to point a gun at a little boy because of a few cans of food. Without thinking for a moment more, she got up and help her son’s hand.  
“Ren, let’s go”.  
“M-mom!” He stuttered, getting up by surprise.  
“If the people at Mihoshi school have become like this…then we don’t want to live here at all.” And with that, showing more strength than she had all of this time, Mrs. Mihashi dragged her son outside, not bothering to even look at any of the people inside the school. The gate was open and closed in less than one minute.  
Ren’s vision looked foggy as he came out of the school building. He was all too impressed by the events of that day, and his legs shook with anxiety. He was, curiosly, more worried about his mom, who had a scary, stern face. He never wanted to get her involved in this. He wanted to say he was sorry and beg for her forgiveness, but he couldn’t speak. He allowed his mother to guide him thought the streets aimlessly. They were packed with monsters, and they had to start running soon to escape them.  
Running however, wasn’t the best idea, because the monsters would realize they were human and started chasing them. They were surrounded in no time. Just as when they’ve given up on living, they heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere among the darkness. Takaya swung his baseball bat at two monsters, knocking them on the ground instantly.  
“Through here, c’mon!” – They all runned, passing by several groups of monsters until they’ve reached the truck on the road. Shun was at the door waiting for them.  
Ren stopped at the entrance as his mom sliped in. Would someone actually be willing to help them? Just like that? That would go against survival rules. He was dead scared of the monsters but he was also dead scared of the raven haired older brother. He breathed nervously.  
“What are you wainting for, you moron?!” – Takaya screamed, pulling him inside and closing the door, just before the monsters could reach them.

 

Chapter end –

 

Author’s comment:  
\- Ow man, that was soo hard and I was soo lazy. I’m not as fired up about this story as I was anymore, so please review if you want me to continue it.  
\- Also, I am accepting help from people who actually have English as their mother language. Finding words to write is so hard, I tend to think my stories look too simple..


End file.
